


Paris

by orphan_account



Series: A Tale of Seven Cities [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spontaneous trips abroad were not uncommon for world-renowned author Jughead Jones and his wife, the international journalist, Betty Jones. That had started even before they were married little over six months previously and Paris seemed like the perfect place in Jughead's mind to celebrate the start of their new life together as well as a new arrival.





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I saw all the tumblr posts about Sprousehart and I couldn't resist writing a Bughead fanfic about them in Paris.

Paris 

 

Betty awoke to the feeling of someone trailing soft kisses over her shoulder and neck. A contented sigh left her lips as she moved her head to meet the piercing gaze of her husband, the world-renowned author, Forsythe, Jughead, Jones. His eyes shone with love and adoration as she rolled over and captured his lips with hers, pulling his chest flush against hers. Soft and sweet, it was perfectly simple for both of them seeing as they were still half-asleep.

“Morning to you too.” Jughead murmured against he pulled away from her and she carded her fingers through his inky hair. The Parisian sunlight filtering through the muslin curtains causing her wedding ring and engagement ring to sparkle serenely as she smiled up at him.

“Thank you.” She breathed out, her eyes shining with gratitude as Jughead pulled them both up. His fingers tangled in her hair as he looked into those jade eyes that he had fallen in love with so many years ago.

“‘Thank you’? Seriously, Betts, by now you should know that I take no annoyance in escaping the eyes of everyone in New York to spend a few days with my beautiful wife.” Jughead smiled at her before pecking her lips gently. “And besides, it is I who should be thanking you.” At that, he ran a hand over her stomach, which was ever so slightly firmer than it had been three weeks ago.

“But still, Juggie, you didn’t need to spend so much on me.” At that, Jughead shook his head at her as a small smile graced his lips.

“Betty, you are the love of my life, my Juliet, my end and my beginning. You are the only person that I have ever been in love with, and you mean the world to me. I have too much money to know what to do with it now, and the only plausible option is for me to spend it on the woman who has made my life infinitely better and who is about to improve what I thought was the best part of living.” He gently pushed her back down onto the pillows before pressing a series of gentle kisses to her stomach, all while keeping eye contact. “You are the mother of my child, Betty and honestly, if I can do anything to make you happy, I will do it – even if that includes spontaneous trips to France.”

Betty giggled at his words before lifting Jughead’s head back towards hers. “I love you.” She murmured as she connected their lips again and Jughead let out a contented sigh before rolling them both over so that she was lying on top of him.

“I love you so much.” Jughead’s eyes shone brightly as he gazed up at her before he became more series. “And as much as I’d love to stay in bed with you all day, we have a city of love to explore.” He sat up again causing Betty to wrap her legs around his waist as he added: “Shower with me?” Betty barely finished nodding when Jughead lifted her up out of bed and carried her to the beautiful bathroom where he worshipped her as the goddess he claimed she was.

By the time they finally managed to leave the hotel, both were beaming like two lovesick teenagers. They strolled out of the hotel hand in hand as Betty pointed out: “You like a professor of English or History.” Her eyes trailed over her husband's black suit and turtleneck along with his glasses, perched delicately on his slender nose. His hair was ruffled slightly, but mainly stayed in place and Betty couldn’t help but admire him.

“Is that a good thing?” Jughead asked chuckling slightly as he stared down at his wife, who clung to his hand as her fingers brushed over the gold of his wedding ring. Betty beamed up at him as he turned to face her properly with raised eyebrows, indicating that he wanted an answer.

“A very good thing,” Betty mumbled before pulling him into her and pressing her lips to his in a short, sweet kiss. Jughead simpered against her lips, unaware of the flash of a camera going off in the distance as one of their fans caught them together. Neither of them had any idea that soon most of social media would be blowing up on their spontaneous trip abroad.

“So you like it when I dress like this, do you?” Jughead asked with a small smirk as he pulled away from her lips and started walking with her again. Betty leant into him as she matched his pace. They allowed their eyes to glide over the sights while continuing their conversation.

“Yes. You should know that by now.” Betty pointed out to him for what felt like the millionth time, not that either minded. Both in fact delighted in telling the other that they found the other irresistible, though Jughead tended to be more vocal about it than Betty.

“Is that why you married me?” He goaded as they rounded a corner to walk towards the Eiffel Tower. The sunlight was illuminating the sidewalk and their features while sparkling off of the Seine beside them. With this setting, Jughead couldn’t resist persuading Betty to tell him why she married him, though he knew that she’d need a little coaxing.

“One of the numerous reasons.” Betty murmured, catching onto what he was doing, but loving it all the same. His playful teasing tone was underlined with his love, and in a place such as this, she couldn’t resist him, though she was going to make him try a little harder.

“And pray tell, what are the other reasons, Mrs Jones?” Jughead smirked at her as he pulled her ever closer to him. All around them, people were taking their phones out and secretly snapping pictures of the couple as they walked along together. However, as always, they were utterly oblivious to this as their attention was solely focused on one another.

“You know I love it when you call me that, right?” Betty whispered to him, a teasing note to her voice that elicited a soft groan from her husband. He was utterly in awe of this side of Betty, and he smiled softly at her as she tilted her head up to look at him.

“Betts...” He pouted slightly as he stopped and turned towards her causing a lucky opportunist to take a picture of them standing hand in hand in front of the Eiffel Tower.

“Okay, okay. I married you because you are the most compassionate, awe-inspiring man that I have ever met. You made me feel as if I could do anything and you have both supported and protected me throughout all the hellish parts of our lives. You taught me to love when I was completely destroyed by what I had assumed was love. You were there for me when I needed it, and you never questioned me. You have made my life infinitely better, Jughead Jones and I wouldn’t change a thing about it because I love you and I’m in too deep to ever get out, even if I wanted to, which I don’t.” Betty’s declaration was delivered in a whisper that only Jughead could hear and his heart swelled at every word she spoke.

Jughead, an author and a supposed wordsmith, was left lost for words as his young wife stared up at him, her eyes sparkling with love for him and only him. Without another seconds deliberation, he captured Betty’s lips as one hand moved to cup her cheek and the other moved to her waist. In an instant, Betty’s hands were around his neck and carding through his hair as he poured out all his emotions into the one action.

Out of everything they’d been through, Betty had learnt that Jughead would always struggle with defining his love for her. He’d spent so much time feeling unloved that he could never truly explain everything he felt for her at least not in the way that she could. He’d tell her that she was his everything and that she was his world, but he couldn’t as easily explain the why. Yet, the sensation of his lips on hers and his hands holding her tightly, possessively to him, spoke more words than either of them could ever say.

“You are truly spectacular, my love, and I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” He murmured as he pulled away, resting his forehead against her before all of a sudden, he pulled her in closer. His lips moved to her forehead as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

They stayed like that for a moment, not caring who saw them or what others may think – they were young and in love and were determined to enjoy it. Passersby cooed at the sight of the young couple while fans took as many pictures as they could before they slowly parted.

“Shall we see the rest of the city?” Betty asked him as he gently let her go. Her hand sought his, and they carried on walking together. Jughead’s camera swung from around Betty’s neck, and she’d take pictures of everything – especially him when he wasn’t looking. She’d stop suddenly causing him to jerk back before peering over her shoulder and watching her prepare the perfect picture.

However, it was not long until he caught her sneaking one of him.

“How many pictures have you taken of me today, Betts?” Jughead smirked, genuinely curious as his favourite blush crept over Betty’s cheeks. Not that she was ashamed of taking pictures of him; she’d just hoped that she wouldn’t get caught.

“Not enough.” Betty insisted with a pout that would have usually caused Jughead to demand to know what she wanted so that he could give it to her. Yet, his intrigue led him to wonder about something else, and he stepped closer to her as she clutched the camera tightly in her delicate hands.

“And how many have you taken of yourself?” Jughead asked her, cocking his head to the side as he took in every little detail from her small nose to her pink lips to the gold of her hair. Each aspect filed away to be used later as he thought about writing about this trip.

“None,” Betty confessed to him as she watched him roll his eyes in mock annoyance before he gently cupped her cheeks.

“Well, that needs to be rectified immediately. After all, I cannot take my wife to Paris and have no pictures of her can I?” He pointed out as he ran a thumb gently over her defined cheekbone watching her every movement.

“Jug, you don’t need to.” Betty insisted, knowing where this was going because even now she still struggled with how she looked. Alice Cooper may no longer be such a prominent voice in her ear, but still, the damage had been done, and she rarely liked having her picture taken.

However, her photographer slash author husband was having none of it. Jughead only ever saw her as a goddess, an angel, an Aphrodite made real, and he would be damned if he wasn’t going to take a picture of her here in Pairs. “It’s my camera, Betts and I want to take as many pictures of you as physically possible, understand?”

“You’re not going to give up are you?” She sighed as she clutched onto the camera waiting for his answer. Jughead cocked his head to the side and continued to trace over her face as he tried to commit her to memory... again before he captured it in two dimensions.

“No. Can I have the camera please?” He finally held out his hand for the black camera around her neck, and she reluctantly removed it from around her neck.

“Here.” She murmured as she handed it over to him before smiling softly at his expression. He beamed back at her before taking a quick picture of her causing her to giggle at his antics.

“Thank you, love.” He mumbled before embarking on a day of pictures, giggles and stolen kisses. It was a perfect day for them – a day just to themselves culminating in a quiet meal at the hotel before retreating back to their room.

As Betty stood on the balcony, basking in the glow of the sunset while Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist, her phone started buzzing. Sighing heavily, she fished it out from her pocket, and without looking at the caller ID, she answered: “Hello?”

“Paris! Of all the places to go on a spontaneous holiday, Jughead Jones, the self identified weirdo and anti-romantic author, took you to Paris!” There was no mistaking who was on the other end of the call, and Betty chuckled at her best friend’s reaction.

“Hello to you too, Veronica. And yes, he took me to Paris, but how do you know that? We didn’t tell anyone.” Jughead watched his wife as she stared out in confusion while leaning back into his chest, enjoying being held by him.

“B, have you not looked at your social media all day. Every single platform has been blowing up about your romantic getaway. Hang on a moment, and I’ll read some of the posts to you.” Veronica seemed to disappear for a moment as Betty put her phone on speaker and turned to Jughead.

“We’re the talk of the day apparently. Veronica’s finding some posts to read to us.” Jughead rolled his eyes at that as they heard Veronica speak again.

“Okay, this one is good. ‘Heartthrob and successful author, Jughead Jones spotted earlier today with his wife Betty Cooper sharing a passionate moment in front of the Eiffel Tower.’” Veronica all but squealed as another chuckle escaped Jughead. “Also there is, ‘Betty Jones and her husband Jughead take a spontaneous trip to Paris. Should we be expecting a baby bump by the end of the trip?’”

Betty and Jughead exchanged a glance before Jughead swiftly replied: “Yes.”

“WHAT?! You two are going to have a baby, and you didn’t tell me?” Veronica exclaimed causing the couple to roll their eyes again as she then added: “Or are you just planning on using this getaway to knock up my best friend, Forsythe?”

“I’ve already knocked her up as you eloquently put it Veronica, and now I’m taking her away from you,” Jughead informed her, much to the raven-haired woman’s distress, but she’d been expecting him to do that as soon as she called Betty.

“Well, as soon as you two get back to New York, I’m kidnapping Betty, and you’ll have to deal with Archie’s company.” Veronica snapped back before mellowing slightly. “Anyway, congratulations, both of you. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, V. Now if you don’t mind, I think Jughead’s getting somewhat impatient to end this conversation,” Betty told her before her friend let out a sigh.

“Well, I’ll see you soon.” With that, Betty quickly hung up on Veronica before spinning around to face her husband, who was staring at her intently.

“So Veronica knows meaning that the rest of the world will know by the time we go home.” Betty murmured as Jughead wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. Betty let her head rest against his chest as she closed her eyes.

“They’d find out eventually, but until we get back, I’m not going to address that with anyone.” She told him firmly as she lifted her head up to look up into those captivating eyes that she’d fallen for ten years ago.

“Not even your mother if she calls like she’s bound to do?” He probed, watching her sigh quietly as she looped her arms around his waist.

“No, frankly she can wait until I want to talk to her.” Betty huffed, still annoyed at her mother for the last slight that she’d made towards Jughead.

“What about your husband? Will you talk to me about it?” He asked with a small smile as he took a step away from her causing her to release him gently as he knelt down in front of her. She’d changed from her dress that she’d been wearing all day to one of his classic S t-shirts, which he peeled away from her stomach slowly. He lips pressed against the smooth skin as he tendering caressed it. “Not even to the father of your child.”

“Our.”

“I beg your pardon?” Jughead murmured, glancing up at Betty, who beamed down at him as she directed him upwards.

“You said ‘your’, but this one is our child, Juggie. We both made him or her.” The look she received was one of pure adoration and love as Jughead gently cupped her cheeks.

“What did I do to deserve you? And I fear that I do not tell you how much I love you.” Betty simpered up at him as threaded her fingers through his hair. He stared down at her, waiting for his answer when a pair of soft pink lips met his. His mind went blank as he was consumed by the feeling of her lips against his.

When they broke away, Betty held onto his face, forcing him to look directly into her eyes. “You deserve the world, Jughead, I promise you that. As for you telling me how much you love me, you could simply show me.” With that, he scooped her up in his arms and walked them towards the bed where he poured his love out with every touch and movement while the city of love sparkled beneath the stars.


End file.
